1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for transmitting data in a wireless modem network, and particularly relates to a method for transmitting data in a wireless modem network using a same frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When data transmission proceeds in a wireless network, the wireless modem is widely used to transmit the data. In the wireless network, the wireless modem is treated as a point. When the data transmission is to be performed, the data can only be transmitted from a point to the other point at a time. In other words, the wireless modem can only connect the other one at a time. So it takes a lot of time to broadcast the data from a point to the other points on the wireless network. This is particularly true when the broadcast is to be performed from a point to all the other points using the same band, the data can only be transmitted one by one, so it takes a lot of time. Furthermore, the wireless communication tends to be blocked when the broadcasting occurs between the points, using a band.
When the broadcast is performed from a wireless modem (point) to all the other wireless modems (points) using the same band, the data can only be transmitted one by one, so this takes a lot of time. Furthermore, the wireless communication tends to be blocked when the broadcasting is proceeded between the points, using a band.
The present invention proposes a method for transmitting data in a wireless modem network including a plurality of wireless modems. The method mentioned above includes the following steps. First, the plurality of wireless modems are classified into a plurality of groups. Next, a plurality of group masters are selected. Every group master is selected from the wireless modems enclosed by the group enclosing the group master. The group master is chosen by selecting the wireless modem that having a minimum average distance to the plurality of wireless modems within the group enclosing the group master.
Subsequently, when a wireless modem wants to broadcast data, if the wireless modem is not a group master, then the wireless modem transmits the data to the group master that dominates the wireless modem. Next, the starting point is at the group master mentioned above; a check is made of whether any of the plurality of the group masters has not received the data. If there is any group master having not received the data, then any of the group masters that has received the data transmits the data to the farthest group master that has not received the data. Then a plurality of interior headers is used to record whether the plurality of wireless modems within any group has received the data from the plurality of wireless modems within the first group. In addition, a plurality of exterior headers is used to record whether the plurality of the group masters has not received the data.
The following step is to build a plurality of communication chains between the plurality of wireless modems having not received the information and the plurality of wireless modems having received the data. The rule limiting the building of the communication chain that interferes with the communication of any of the plurality of communication chains. Finally transmits the data through the plurality of communication chains until all of the wireless modems receive the data.